


Smut

by wripinel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 12 percent on Rotten Tomatoes, Ballroom Dancing, Crossdressing, F/M, Pegging, Strength Kink, Weight Kink, heavy lifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wripinel/pseuds/wripinel
Summary: Envy's eyes widened as she grabbed his thighs, hooking them around her hips and picking him up off the wall. His breath drew in sharply through his nose. It never failed to startle him when she did that, picking him up as if he weighed nothing.NEEDS TO BE EDITED, not ready for an audience yet, sorry, please don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the incredible, breathtaking, brilliant artwork of holioc. I wish I was a better writer, my apologies for this mess.
> 
> https://cathenvy.tumblr.com/post/151387076932/a-little-something-for-inktober  
> https://www.deviantart.com/koklico/art/dancing-643549861

"May I have this dance?"

Catherine smirked at the blush creeping up Envy's face as she swept into a bow before him.

She was dressed in a dark blue frock coat, the velvet lining shimmering in the soft light from the overhead chandeliers. White lace overflowed from the wrists and collar. 

It was the annual Armstrong Gala tonight. The big clock on the wall struck midnight, hollow metal chimes ringing throughout the house. Inside the ballroom, dozens of colorful couples circled and stepped in time with violins from the orchestra. Glass windows lined the walls, the movement of the dancers mirrored in them against the dark night sky outside.

Envy swallowed and held out his hand, eyes averted to the ground. He was wearing a lacy black top and a matching collar necklace that glittered in the light. His long white cotton skirt billowed out to the ground, cinched around his hips with a thin black belt. Above the waistline his belly was bared, hemline rising above his navel.

"Sure," he mumbled, and she smiled, taking his hand and kissing the back of it, before leading him onto the floor.

The other dancers stared at the odd couple, at first looking them up and down with judgement in their eyes, but Catherine's pointedly sweet smile made them glance away in shame to mind their own business.

The youngest Armstrong lead her partner into a waltz, one hand slipping around his waist and the other holding his hand aloft. She dipped him once, and he shivered at the strength in her hold, the firmness of her hand pressing into the small of his back, supporting him.

Considering he weighed well over a ton, it should have been impossible for anyone to be able to guide him like this.

She lifted him back up and pulled him close to her chest. Her mouth brushed against his ear, and he couldn't control the heat rising in his cheeks as he curled into her, enjoying the close contact. Their feet stepped carefully around each other in a practiced pattern, twirling in sync with the other couples. 

As the music swelled to its crescendo she swept them away from the edge of the crowd and into the hallway, with its floral wallpaper and alabaster ornamentation. Oil lamps along the walls burned low, shadows darkening the corners. She cupped the back of Envy's head, fingers sinking into the softness of his undercut as she walked forward, pushing him backwards. 

"Cath—"

"Shh..."

She swallowed his slight gasp when his back thumped against the wall.

Envy's eyes closed in utter bliss when she kissed him like that, keeping him in place. He whimpered, but Catherine pushed him into the wall harder, kissing him even more deeply. She broke away, taking a breath, and instantly kissed him again.

"Wait..." said Envy, hands against her chest to try to put some space between them, but Catherine's lips hovered over his. "There's too many people outside-"

Catherine's eyes flashed down to Envy's erection tenting through the skirt.

"You like that, don't you?"

Envy swallowed, face heating with shame. Suddenly she rubbed her crotch against his, pressing hard. Envy yelped at the feeling of the silicone strap she was packing underneath her trousers, making her grin.

"You know... I was going to wait until after the ball... but now I'm having second thoughts..."

Envy's eyes widened as she grabbed his thighs, hooking them around her hips and picking him up off the wall. His breath drew in sharply through his nose. It never failed to startle him when she did that, picking him up as if he weighed nothing. 

But she lifted and settled him against her, making him loop his arms around her neck. His thighs squeezed nervously around her. Catherine laughed. 

She carried him into a dark part of the hallway, far from the music and lights of the ballroom. The sounds of the party faded away, and everything felt like it was trapped in slow motion. The smell of her soap and perfume made him lightheaded. Curls of her long blonde hair kept brushing over his skin like waves of silk. 

And underneath his thighs, the firm hold of her hands pressed up into his skin. Keeping him aloft. 

The throbbing between Envy's legs was a dull, steady thud, like a heartbeat. He ached. Catherine paused in her journey down the hallway to kiss him, and Envy ground against her despite himself, blushing with shame.

"Should I put you down now?" she purred, delight sparkling in her eyes. 

"...N-No...I...I want..." Envy didn't ever want her to put him down. He wish she would keep carrying him like this forever.

Envy heard the rattle of a doorknob turning behind him and she twirled them around, revealing one of the guest bedrooms.

There was a wardrobe against the wall made of red mahogany and inlaid with pearl. There was also a desk decorated with plumed pens and scrolls, stacked with leatherbound books. Tapestries hung on the walls.

But the room was mostly dominated by a giant bed, with white linen sheets and satiny golden blankets and pillows.

Catherine set him down on the bed. The loud creak the frame made was comical, splintering beneath Envy's weight. Envy instantly backed away to the center of the bed, grabbing the edge of the mattress for balance as the whole thing sank and threatened to cave beneath him. 

Catherine removed her frock coat and put it on the chair, leaving her in a lacy white dress shirt and a blue silk vest.

Just looking at her made him so hot...Envy glanced away, focusing on the patterns in the wood floor instead. Catherine smirked at his shyness, walking towards him and climbing up onto the mattress. She put a finger to Envy's chin and lifted, making him look up at her. 

"What is it that you want, dearest? You have to tell me."

She pushed his skirt up and tugged at the black lace panties underneath.

"Let's get these off," she said, tugging on the lingerie until it slipped down his thighs and off his ankles, his sandals clacking to the floor along with it. His toes curled as she towered over him.

"That's better," she purred.

She grabbed his hips, flipping him onto his front effortlessly, like a doll. Envy's eyes widened when she manhandled him like this. His elbows were splayed out, and he got his knees under him, trying to get up, but before he could she put a hand on his hips, pushing them down. Suddenly Envy felt the tracing of a cold glass vial along his spine, teasingly trailing all the way down. There was the sound of it popping open, the rustle of his skirt being lifted, and then the shock of cold liquid dripping between his cheeks.

Shivers prickled at his skin and wouldn't stop going in waves up and down his scalp. Catherine dipped her fingers in the liquid, and there was a pause. 

And then she pushed her fingers into him.

Envy choked.

"Is it good?" she murmured, stroking Envy's hip.

He gulped at the overwhelming stretch, his eyes threatening to spill tears. Catherine started to move her fingers, curling them in and out of him in a rhythmic motion.

"There we go...it's been a while since we've done this." She kept the pace slow, deliberate. Envy moaned, head dropping down to his arms.

After a few minutes he was ready and needing something more than just her fingers. Something harder...thicker...

"If you want something, you have to ask me for it," she sang.

Envy blushed, biting his lip and frowning. There's no way he could say that out loud.

"Guess I'll have to force you to beg, then," Catherine purred, starting to aim for Envy's prostate.

"Wait, Catherine, no...I...I can't-!"

She began thrusting her hand harder, pushing against his prostate every time. Envy started to gasp and rut back against her, trying to get more, he really needed more, this wasn't enough...he could feel himself dripping precum on the sheets...

Catherine laughed, slowing her pace. Envy was desperate. 

"P-Please..." he whimpered, fingers clawing at the sheets. 

"Hm? What is it, what do you want?"

"I...ugh...I want you...in me...now...please..." 

"You want me to fuck you?"

"YES!" Frustration was evident in his tone.

Catherine laughed, the sound light and airy like bells, withdrawing her fingers and Envy shivered at the loss. 

"Alright, love; if you say so."

Her belt buckle clinked, pants opening and slightly falling down her hips, revealing the lines of the black leather harness wrapped securely around them. 

Catherine gripped Envy's hips, bracing Envy as she pushed steadily into him. Envy's back arched, mouth parting open in a silent scream at the feeling of being completely filled by the thick strap.

After waiting a moment for him to adjust Catherine pulled back to thrust, once. Her hips slammed against Envy with a loud smack of skin on skin. He cried out when she directly hit his prostate, the blunt force of it sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body. 

"You're so loud, dear," she said, setting up a rhythm, pushing deeper, harder. "Just think, what if one of the guests were to wander into the hallway and hear us?"

The thought of it made him throb.

The long white cotton skirt bunched up around Envy's waist and between his legs, as one of her hands slipped up under his shirt and started to play with his nipple, rolling it between her fingers. He shuddered, swallowing. She pinched it and playfully raked her nails down his ribs, sneaking lower...down to where he ached the most...

Envy keened and held onto the sheets for dear life as she picked up the pace, riding him. The bed gave a loud groan and completely collapsed to the floor, mattress flumping around them. Catherine paid it no mind, never slowing down.

With every thrust, every jab against his prostate, it felt like he was about to come at any second. He was shaking. The fabric of the rumpled skirt teasingly brushed against him, growing wet in tiny little spots wherever it made contact.

Finally, finally she touched him through the skirt. Her hands radiated coolness against his heat, her fingers around him a sudden relief too good to be true.

She rammed deep into him at the same time as her hand twisted up and around, squeezing.

"C-Cat!" Envy called out, his fingers clenching in the sheets as he came. She slammed in to the hilt and held the position as he trembled under her in the aftershocks before collapsing onto the sheets.

The bedframe gave one last feeble creak as he did so, and Catherine settled on his back, gently stroking his sides. They lay like this for a while, and Envy was about to fall asleep cradled in Catherine's arms...when the grind of her hips drew the smooth line of silicone slowly in and out of him, making him moan.

Her fingers came up to wrap lightly around the front of his throat, against the collar necklace. She made his head tilt up and back, and his lips parted, unable to stay closed in this position. He tried to swallow against the press of her hand and found that he couldn't do it. His heart thudded in his chest.

His legs were trembling underneath hers.

"I didn't finish yet," she murmured, thumb rubbing in circles against the side of his throat. "We've got a long night ahead of us..."

Envy closed his eyes, feeling himself hardening against the sheets, twitching with sensitivity. 

"This next round I'm not going to stop..."


	2. Chapter 2

I made a lot of changes to this fic from what it was originally, it's not the same story anymore. I hope folks enjoy! Second chapter is on the way.


End file.
